Nessie's Story
by tiger4life
Summary: It's been 5 years since Breaking Dawn. Nessie's just beginning to find out who she is when something happens that will change her life forever. i know that it's not the best summary, but i don't want to give too much away, but please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – (Nessie's POV)

"No, you can't wear _that_!" Alice said to me when I came out of my closet.

"Alice, we're not going anywhere where I would have to dress up. Besides, I like this," I told her while looking at myself in a full-length mirror on my closet door. I was wearing dark blue jeans with a white sleeveless blouse that was tight below my chest and flared out down past the waistline of my jeans.

"It just looks too – simple," she stated while going through my closet, trying to find an outfit that she could live with. "What about this?"

She held up a short, pink dress that was way too formal for my date.

"Alice, I'm not changing," I said in a serious voice.

She was about to protest when my dad walked in my room and said, "Give it up, Alice, she's not going to change her mind."

Alice frowned and walked off, muttering, "Might as well wear rags than that."

"Love you, too," I said sarcastically after her.

"Hey, that was better than what she was actually thinking," my dad said.

"Oh, yeah, what'd she think?" I asked, curiously.

"That is just between me and her," he said. I groaned. The only reason he said that was to annoy me, and, even when I try not to be, I always am.

"Dad," I complained.

He chuckled and pulled me in to give me a hug. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," he told me. "But you know that I try not to talk about what people think."

I looked up at his pale face, skeptically.

"Since when?" I asked, surprised. My dad always pried if he found something interesting, except for my mom. She's the only lucky one whose mind he can't read. But she lets him in there a few ties, when she wants him to be in there.

"Since about a month ago," he said, releasing me from the hug.

"When you told Aunt Rose where Emmett _really_ went when he said he's going hunting?" I guessed.

He smiled and said, "That's the one."

I laughed. Emmett was really going to Las Vegas, not to pick up girls, strictly gambling, but when my dad told Aunt Rose, she wouldn't talk to or even look at Emmett and Emmett wouldn't talk to my dad. This went on for about two weeks. I had to leave the room whenever they were all in the same room, ignoring each other, because I couldn't hold in my laughter. Everyone thought that I was crazy for laughing, but I thought that it was hilarious.

"So," my dad said, looking at my outfit, "where's your coat?"

"Dad," I complained again, "I don't need a jacket. Jake said that it wasn't necessary to bring one. I don't need to pretend like I'm freezing cold for nothing."

"I wasn't worried about the charade," he said, picking up my brown coat, "I'm more concerned about that neckline." He put the coat on me and buttoned up every button but one. Now I'll look like an idiot.

"No you won't," he said and kissed my forehead, "You're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"But, Dad," I started, ignoring what he said. He always told me that to get me to wear something that I didn't want to. "It's just Jacob. He's not going to do anything."

"Nessie, he's a guy. A _human_ guy," he said. I started to protest, but he beat me, "I'm not saying he's going to try and do anything, but I don't even want to give him the _idea_ of doing anything."

"But, Dad," I said, "he's not going to _do_ anything and that's the only thing that really counts. It doesn't matter what he's thinking." I started unbuttoning the coat. He didn't try to stop me, so I took it off and threw it on my chair.

"But do you really think that I want to know what my daughter's boyfriend's thinking about?" he asked me.

"Not my fault that you're nosy," I muttered.

He laughed and pulled me in for another hug. Just then, I faintly heard a car driving up the street. I waited a few seconds to see if it was him; my sense of smell isn't as sensitive as my family's. Once the car was about a mile or two away, the scent hit me.

"He's here!" I said, breaking away from my father and running out of my room and down the stairs. My dad was right behind me carrying a pair of white flats.

"Forget something?" he asked, handing me my shoes. I looked down at my feet and realized that I hadn't put on shoes yet.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, taking the shoes from him and putting them on. I went outside onto the porch.

Jacob was still about a mile away, so I stood there on the porch, waiting what seemed like forever. Finally, I saw that old Rabbit pull up onto the driveway and smiled. There, in the front seat, was Jacob wearing a blue, button-down shirt with a smile on his face, too, when he saw me standing there.

He parked the car by the front door and got out. I ran down to meet him, impatient for him to walk all the way to me. I closed my arms around his huge body right when I was in reaching distance and laid my head against his chest. He squeezed me back, almost using all his strength, which, to be honest, doesn't hurt at all.

"Hello," he greeted me, not letting go.

"Hello," I said back, looking up at him, but still not letting go. "You kept me waiting."

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Can I make up for it?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you do."

"How 'bout this?" he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a short kiss (due to the fact that we're so close to my family), but it was nice, sweet, beautiful, and everything else that's good in the world.

"You're forgiven," I whispered as our lips parted.

My dad and my mom walked out and, unwillingly, I let go of Jacob and took his hand in mine instead. We walked up to the porch.

"Hey, Jake," my mom said in her warm voice.

"Hey, Bells," he said back.

"Jacob," my dad greeted him so warmly.

"Edward."

I could tell from my dad's face that Jake was thinking about the kiss just now. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow," he whispered and looked down at me.

I mouthed the word "cars" to him. Whenever he starts to remember us when we had alone time together in front of my dad, only cars can get him to concentrate hard enough to switch his train of thought.

"Oh," he said, realizing what I meant. He looked back at me dad and muttered to him, "Sorry."

"It's fine," me dad said in an irritated tone.

"So, where're you guys going?" my mom asked us.

"I don't know," I said at the exact same time when Jake said, "It's a surprise."

I looked at my dad right when I heard the word "surprise". He laughed.

"I'm not telling you," he told me, and then turned to Jacob, "Nice place, though. Just don't get the shrimp. From what I've heard, it didn't get good reviews."

I looked from Jake to me dad back to Jake again, with a look of confusion spread across my face.

"We won't. Thanks," he replied. He turned to me and said, "You ready to go?"

"But, wait," my mom said before I could reply, "can't you stay here a little while longer? You just got here."

"They can't," my dad told her. Now, I was lost. My dad always required Jacob to stay for at least 5 minutes before we were allowed to leave.

"He's right," Jake said, "So, are you ready?"

"I was ready hours ago," I reassured him. I hugged my mom and dad, and then walked down to his car, where Jake was already at.

"Be home by 10:00," my dad called after me.

"10:00?" I asked, shocked. My curfew was usually at 11:00.

"You have a test tomorrow," he told me.

I groaned. I forgot about the Algebra II test. I don't even know why I have to study for it when I already know all the stuff. As we were pulling out, I could hear my dad laughing.

The ride was silent for a few minutes. We didn't usually talk until we were out of hearing distance of my dad.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him, thinking that it was safe enough to ask.

"Shh," he said and closed his eyes tightly to concentrate on something.

"Oh," I said and had to endure three more minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"Okay, I think it's safe now," he said as relief ran through his whole body. "Sorry about that earlier. It's just that I didn't want your dad to know where we're going."

"Which is where?" I asked.

"The beach," he said, looking at me.

"And my dad thought that we were going…?"

"A restaurant in Port Angles. Or at least that's what I kept thinking about," he said, smiling.

I smiled back. That's why my dad didn't mind me leaving early. He thought that we were going somewhere public; somewhere with a lot of people around.

"Genius," I said to him and leaned in for a small kiss. I felt the car lurched to the right suddenly, breaking the kiss. Jacob quickly turned the wheel back to the left and got the car steady again. Both our hearts were beating fast, but Jake looked like he was about the have a heart attack while I was cracking up next to him.

"Sorry about that," he said when both he and I calmed down.

"Don't be sorry," I said to him, "That was sort-of fun."

He snorted. "Yeah, almost crash into a ditch, maybe killing us, is such a blast," he said sarcastically.

"It is when you don't actually crash," I replied.

"I bet you anything that even if we did crash back there, you'd still be laughing about it," he said, grinning.

"No, I wouldn't -" I started to say, but then thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I probably would."

"And I'd be standing there next to you, laughing with you," he said.

I looked at him, shocked and confused by what he said.

"Why would you do that? You almost had a heart attack just a minute ago."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," he said, returning my gaze.

I blushed. That was almost the sweetest thing that he ever said to me. Almost; he's said some pretty dazzling stuff to me before.

"So what if I'm mad?"

"Then, I'm sad that you're not happy and then I go kill the bastard who made you mad."

"What if I'm mad at you?" I whispered.

He looked at me with his huge, brown eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness.

"Then I'd do anything to make you happy again. Even if I do have to leave."

"No!" I gasped when he said that. The car jolted from Jake stomping on the brakes quickly.

"Jesus, don't scream like that again," he muttered. I could hear his heart beating frantically.

"Sorry, it's just that," I said, pausing, "I never want you to leave, ever. No matter what I say when I'm mad, I don't ever want you to leave."

"Okay," he said, looking out the windshield, with relief and reassurance spread across his face that had a big smile on it. He looked at me and said, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He looked back out the window.

"Good," I said, leaning back in my seat. "And just to let you know, I'll never be mad at you."

He looked at me and then quickly looked back out the windshield.

"Hopefully," I heard him say under his breath.

I decided not to push into it more and just enjoyed the rest of the ride with Jacob, peacefully.

We got to the beach clearing about a couple of minutes later. I got out of the car and looked around. If I could faint, I probably would have done it right then. The way the clearing look was so…perfect. Jacob put candles around a blanket near the edge of the cliff. The sun was just setting over it, giving off an orange glow over the clearing.

Jake came and stood next to me, carrying a picnic basket. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at the clearing and then at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh my God," I said, slowly, ignoring his question. "Jake, this place looks amazing."

He smile and put his free arm around me and pulled me into him.

"Good," he told me, "because you're worth it, all of it."

I looked up at him, blushing of course, and kissed him. This time, we kept going. The kiss was soft, warm, and gentle; I didn't want it to end. But we had to pull apart so that we could catch our breaths.

Jake looked down at me and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go eat," he said, walking towards the blanket and pulling me along with him.

"So what did the Master Chef prepare for us tonight?" I asked him as we sat down the blanket.

"Oh, just the finest peanut butter and jelly you've ever tasted," he said as I laughed. "Also, two slices of New York Cheesecake and two Cokes."

He was pulling these things out while he said this, but I looked in there and saw one large plastic cup with a lid on it that was in a corner. I was about to ask him what it was, but then the scent hit me.

I looked at Jacob, who was staring at me, smiling like he always does.

"Jake," I said in an excited tone, "is this what I think it is?"

"I think so," he said back, "Depends on what you're thinking."

"Well, I'm thinking that it's animal blood. Which means that you had to drain its blood so that you could put it into this cup," I said, picking up the plastic cup. I was shocked that Jake would go through all that trouble just to make me happy.

"Close," he said, "It is blood, but not animal's."

I stared at him and then opened up the lid and sniffed it. My mouth dropped as I realized that it was human blood.

"Jake – you – how – explain," I struggled to say. I didn't know if I was happy or mad. On one hand, human blood tastes delicious (or so I heard); but on the other, Jake would've had to kill a human to get this.

"First off, let me say that the blood was donated," he said. A wave of relief went through my body when he said this. "Secondly, I thought that you'd enjoy trying this rather than just animals for a change. I wasn't sure you would want it, though."

I looked at him with a confused face. He went on when he realized that I didn't get it.

"The eyes," he said as he gently traced his finger under my eye. "I wasn't sure if you wanted the bright, bloody red eyes that came along with it."

I rolled the brown eyes that he was talking about.

"Jake, I'm not even sure if that will happen," I told him. "My eyes are never a golden topaz color like my families. And besides, even if they do change, I'll just wear contacts to cover them up."

"So you don't care about the eyes?" he asked.

"All I care about is you," I said to him, "and you gave me this" – I shook the cup – "so I'm going to enjoy this special present that my boyfriend gave me, no matter what the effects are." I took a sip of the blood. I saw Jacob staring at me, trying to see what me reaction was.

Once I parted my lips from the cup and swallowed, he asked, "So how is it?"

"It's the most amazing thin that I've ever tasted, given to me by the most amazing person that I know," I said as I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, "So let's see those eyes."

I looked at him and stared at his beautiful face while he tried to see if my eyes changed. He took a long time to analyze them, probably trying to see if they turned the tiniest shade brighter.

Finally, he said, "Nope. They're still the same, beautiful eyes as before.'

I leaned in again and kissed him. I felt the warmth of his lips as he kissed me back. He put his hand gently on the back of my head, slightly pushing me into him more than I already was. Way before I was ready to stop, he pulled away.

"Hey," I said, disappointed, "why'd you stop?"

"I just didn't want to get carried away," he said, leaning back.

"And a few more seconds is going to do that," I asked him sarcastically while smiling at him.

"It might. Because then I would keep on wanting more and more."

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked, the smile gone and replaced with anger, though I have no idea what I was getting mad at. "Why do we always have to stop?"

"Well, for one, you're only seven," he said, "I don't think that -"

I interrupted him. "Jake, do I look like I'm seven years old?"

"No, b -"

I cut him off again. "Do I even sound like a seven year old?"

He stared at me and didn't answer the question. He looked down at his feet and away from me.

"Why do we have to wait? I mean, there's no point since we're both going to stay this way forever. What will waiting do?"

"You're not ready," he said flatly and glaring at me. "And I'm not going to do that to you when you're not ready."

"You're not going to or don't want to?" I asked him, glaring back at him.

His anger was immediately replaced with pain that looked like I just slapped him in the face. "Don't want to?" he repeated. "Don't ever think that! You don't know how much I want you. It's just that -" he cut off.

"Just what?" I ask angrily.

"You're not ready," he snapped back.

"Jake," I said, leaning in closer to him. I looked him directly in the eyes so that he'll know that I mean it, "I decide when I'm ready and I'm ready. I don't have to or want to wait any longer."

He looked at me with his eyes that were filled with sadness and not a trace of anger in them.

"But what if something goes wrong? I can't -" he started.

"What could possibly go wrong?" I questioned him.

He looked down and said nothing.

"Jake, I'm ready. Now," I whispered, leaning in closer to him.

He lifted his head up slowly and put his eyes on me. "You sure about this?"

"Positive."

He took a deep breath and looked at me again. He smiled and then leaned in to kiss me slowly.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hope you guys like the story so far. I'm hoping that i'll be able to update today or tomorrow at the latest. But please tell me what you think of it so far, i'm expecting a lot of reviews, please don't let me be disappointed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** (2 weeks later)

"Dad," I said in my sweet voice.

"Yeah," he said back behind the book that he was reading. My mom was off hunting with Alice today because they were going shopping on Sunday. And for some strange reason that I really don't want to know, Alice banned Edward from going hunting with them today; he was bored out of his mind.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I said, increasing the innocence in my voice.

"I know," he said, still not putting the book down.

"Do you know what I want?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I thought it would be better if you asked me anyways," he said, finally placing the book on the side table.

"Well, then can I go?" I pleaded. Jake asked me to go see the Niagara Falls with him this weekend. Lately he's been taking me to all sorts of places. Last week, we went skiing on the Rockies, the week before that, he took me to San Francisco, and now this week, he wanted to go to Canada.

"Don't you think that you're spending a little too much time with Jacob?" he asked me.

Hell no. "No," I shortened it.

He chuckled.

"Watch it," he warned me but yet still smiling.

"Hey, I didn't actually say it," I muttered.

"But you think that I still want to hear it?" he asked.

I could have gone into a long argument, but I just wanted an answer, so I stopped talking.

He sighed. "You can go as long as you promise that next weekend you spend time here, in Forks, with your family."

"Okay, sure, no problem," I said quickly before he could change his mind. I walked out of the study and went downstairs to see what everybody else was doing. Carlisle was at the hospital, as usual; Rose and Emmett were in the garage, I think; Jasper was watching a baseball game (Twins vs. Royals, wonder who will win); and Esme was remodeling the dinning room, trying to make it more life like so that it looks like people actually eat in there. I sat down on the couch next to Jasper and watched the game with him. Jake couldn't come by today because he promised to fix Embry's truck. He didn't really want to, but I made him go, thinking that it would be good for him. Bad idea. Now I was stuck here doing nothing, wishing he was here with me.

When the Twins were up by 12 in the 6th inning, I sensed Alice and my mom coming home. Jasper immediately rose and went outside to greet them, or Alice, I should say. I followed directly after him.

My dad was already down there, hugging my mom, whose eyes were a brilliant golden color while my dad's where a deep gold. Jasper went over to Alice, hugged her tightly, but quickly.

Once my dad let go of my mom, I went to hug her, too.

"How come, even if I'm gone for 5 minutes, I get a welcome like I've been gone for 5 days?" my mom asked when everyone was done greeting each other and walking towards the house.

"Because that's how long it feels like," my dad answered and kissed her on the forehead. "Why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining," she reassured him, "I like it."

"Then don't question it," he said, smiling.

"Hey catch anything good?" Emmett said as he and Rose were coming back from the garage.

"Just the usual," my mom said, "Nothing too big."

"Probably couldn't catch anything big anyways," he said under his breath, but still knowing that we could hear him.

My mom glared at him, but Emmett had his back turned and was walking in the house. My mom followed in after him and I trailed after her to see the fight.

"You know, I remember back to a certain time when I bet you in arm-wrestling," she called after him.

Emmett stopped in his tracks, but still had his back turned. My dad, Alice, and Jasper just now entered the house and were watching to see what would happen. Well, Jasper was. Alice was just standing next to Jasper, leaning on him, uninterested. And my dad was next to me, watching them, but also uninterested. So I knew that this fight isn't huge, or else Alice and my dad would be trying to break it up, but I watch, anyways, to see what they would do.

"One time," Emmett said slowly. He turned around on the balls of his feet to face my mom. His face was full of anger. "Only one time. And you were a newborn then, that doesn't count."

My mom smiled and whispered, "Still beat you."

After this, she ran upstairs to her room. My dad, of course, followed after her. I stayed to see what Emmett would do.

He, unsurprisingly, did what he always did when he was angry; flare his nostrils and break stuff to reassure him of his strength. This time, he took his strength out on a vase on the side table.

"Emmett!" Esme said as she walked into the room.

Emmett walked out of the room in his fury, ignoring Esme's beautiful face glaring at him. But once he left, she relaxed her face and sighed.

"I really wish Bella would stop bringing that up," she said, looking down at the pile of scattered glass across the floor. "That was my favorite."

All of us (Alice, Jasper, and me) helped her clean up the broken pieces. Rose slipped out of the room to either calm Emmett down or to avoid clean up duty. We didn't bother using a broom or glass, cause, honestly, what would glass do to us?

"You know, Alice," Esme said when we were done picking up the glass, "I wish you would've told me that he would break it."

"I know and I'm sorry," Alice said in an apologetic voice, "but if I told you, he would've taken it out on the piano."

Esme sighed again.

"Don't worry," Alice said in a happier voice, "You'll get a better one in a week."

And then, strangely, I felt happier when she said this. But I have no idea why I would be happy about Esme getting a new vase.

"Thanks, Alice," Esme said, "And thank you, too, Jasper."

Oh. That explained it. You'd think I'd know when he did that by now, but I don't.

"No problem," he replied quietly.

"Anyways, we're gonna leave for a little while," Alice changed the subject, "We'll probably be back around midnight or maybe morning."

"You don't know?" I asked her, teasingly, trying to act surprised.

"I will," she said back, "But, for now, it remains a mystery."

Along with where you're going, too, right?" I said.

Alice smiled at me. "Exactly."

And with that, both she and Jasper ran out the door, holing hands.

"So, Nessie, what are you doing tonight?" Esme asked curiously.

"Not much," I answered as I thought about it. "Jake's coming over later, but until then, I guess I'll just hang out around here."

"Well, we're not that boring, Nessie," she said with a grin, "I'm sure you'll find something to do."

She went back to the dining room to finish re-decorating.

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to do to keep me occupied until Jake came over. I could watch T.V., but nothing good is ever on it; or read, but then again, I don't have the patience to read when I'm waiting for Jake. As I dug deeper into my options, I remembered something that I wanted to ask my mom about. Now that I actually have time to, why not now?

I walked up the stairs, while thinking abou the subject hard. If my dad was paying attention, he would be out of the state by now. Any dad, human or vampire, would run away if their daughter brought this subject up.

Sure enough, when I was a few feet from their room, my dad came walking out of the room. He looked at me and then down at the floor, somehow embarrassed.

"Good luck," I heard him whisper as he passed me.

I smiled and walked into the room. My mom was sitting on the humongous bed that was just for show. She had this confused yet concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Just then, I heard music blasting from downstairs, drowning out all the other noises coming from downstairs. My dad probably turned it on so that we couldn't be heard from downstairs. I don't know if it was for my sake or his.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, then paused. "It's just that…um…well…"

"Just spit it out," she said kindly but impatiently. "The tension's killing me."

"Okay," I said. "Um…I haven't had…_my period_" – I practically mouthed the words – "in a month."

Relief washed through her face. She was relieved but I was embarrassed.

"Oh, honey, I thought that it was something horrible," she said.

"Well, I said it was nothing," I muttered. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. "But don't you think that that would cause a little worry?"

"Yes, but it's probably nothing," she assured me, "But nevertheless, we'll have Carlisle look at it when he gets back."

Then, right on cue, there was a knock on the door and Carlisle opened the door and walked in. He was carrying his doctor bag.

"Hello, Edward told me that you might need my assistance," he said.

I groaned. "Did he tell you why?"

"No, he left that out," he said. "All he said was that you needed some help."

Good. I didn't want this to go around the house.

"So what do I need to do?" he asked, setting his bag on the bed. He examined me, also, to see if there was any physical damage that he needed to fix.

"Um, well, Nessie might think that her menstrual cycle is done," my mom said relieving me from telling him myself.

"Oh, I see," he said, interesting, "Well, I just have to do a few different tests to find that out. Nothing painful, I promise."

"It's okay," I said.

He took a while on the tests and it was more than a few. And then, he had to do some of them over again because he thought that he made a mistake on the first one, but, on all of them, the second one was the exact same result.

Finally, he was on the last test, but had to redo that one, too. Once he got the results of the second one, his face was frozen into a look of terror.

"Bella," he whispered, "go calm Edward down."

My mom looked just as confused as I was.

"But, Carlisle, what's -" she started to say but was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs.

"Bella!" Carlisle said in a louder voice. "Go and get Edward."

My mom sprinted out of the room and down the stairs to calm my dad from this unknown problem.

"Carlisle?" I said in a scared voice, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me with his terror face gone and was replaced with a worried face.

"Nessie," he said softly, "You're not done with your menstrual cycle. You're pregnant."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohhhh bet you never say that coming. i'm not going to be able to update for about a week so sorry but you guys are stuck using your imaginations for what happens next. Please, still review, though. I like hearing what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I almost fainted al the words.

"What?" I asked quietly, but then raised my voice, "But I can't. There's no way that I could possibly be, is there?"

"Apparently," Carlisle replied, "We didn't think that you would even start your menstrual cycle, but we were wrong then, too. I was going to do research on the possibility for you to actually become pregnant, but I thought that I would have more time before you question it. And the little information that I did receive proved to be false."

"But how could this happen?" I asked, lost. "I mean, I'm half-vampire, for crying out loud."

"But that's the thing, Nessie," he said, "You're only half-vampire. The rest is still human."

"But -" I started to say, but was cut off by an old engine coming up the road.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Go met him outside," Carlisle said, "Don't bring him inside the house or no where near Edward. In fact, it would probably be best if you guys went somewhere away from here."

"Okay," I said as I nodded. But I was too shocked to do anything, even walk.

"Nessie, go," Carlisle commanded.

"I know, I am," I said as I began to gain control of my legs.

I walked slowly, well for me, through the hallway and down the stairs. From the sound of it, my parents were in their bedroom. I could hear my dad growling from the sound of the engine. I was afraid that he would come out and greet Jacob himself, but I knew that my mom would stop him before he does. Or at least I hope she does.

I stepped outside just as the Rabbit was pulling up to the driveway. Jacob was driving with a smile on his face when he saw me. I gave him a weak, sad smile in return, mostly because I can't look at him without smiling and I don't want him to think that anything's wrong, even though this was a catastrophe.

He got out of the car when he parked it. He ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. I clung onto him tightly, trying to hold back the few tears that my body produces.

"I missed you," he whispered as he was hugging me.

"Me too," I said, trying to cover up the sadness in my voice. Apparently it didn't work because Jacob broke the hug and looked at me with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," I said as I wiped a tear that trailed down my face, "It's just that…"

"Just what?" he asked. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

After he said this, we both heard a loud snarl coming from the house. Jacob stared at the house, confused, while I was trying to calm my dad down by thinking, _Dad, stop it. I'm fine. We're going to leave though._

"Come on, Jake," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. He followed with a question, but starting asking once we were in the car.

"Nessie, what's going on?" he kept on asking. "What's wrong?"

"Trust me, Jake," I said, "It's not what you're thinking."

"Then what is it?" he pleaded.

"Don't worry," I said, "It's nothing horrible." My voice cracked at the end, but, fortunately, he didn't notice this.

"Then why won't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because, it might…come as a shock," I said, "And I don't think that you should be driving when you hear it."

This shut him up, but made him speed up more with a frightened look on his face. The rest of the ride was like this: Jake, staring out the window, terrified, and me, sitting next to him, holding back my rare tears.

Turns out, Jake was taking us to the beach. I smiled as he pulled up into the clearing. Funny how he'll find out where it all started. Jake turned off the engine and sat back, waiting for me to explain. Only thing is that I couldn't talk. He endured three minutes of this until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nessie, please, tell me what's going on," he begged.

I looked at him with my eyes watery, but not flowing with tears.

"Jake, I'm pregnant," I said. Better to say it straight out than beating around the bush.

His face was frozen in the same expression as it was before I told him; worried and confused.

"W-What?" he stuttered. "No, you're not pregnant. _You_ can't be pregnant. There's no possible way that you could be -"

"But I am," I said, cutting him off. "Carlisle told me."

"Well, then, he's wrong," he said angrily, "You can't be pregnant."

"Jake, I am," I said, getting angry and annoyed with him, "Everything proves that I am. I haven't had my period in a month, I get more and more cramps, I -"

"Okay," he said in a weak voice, finally giving in, "Let's just say, hypothetically, that you…somehow got pregnant. What's going to happen next?"

"I don't know," I said, "Carlisle did a little research back when I was 3, but I'm not sure if he knows anything about _this_." I looked down at my smooth belly.

Then, somehow, out of nowhere, I started shaking. Jake leaned over from his seat and pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

I couldn't find my voice to speak, so I raised my hand and touched his cheek with my palm. I showed him my birth, about how much pain my mom was in.

He pulled back, violently, remembering how my mom looked that day.

I wasn't more worried about myself than the baby, but more worried about what will happen afterwards. I didn't want this to be like my birth, where both me and my mom could have died. I didn't want it to feel this guilt that I did, no matter how many times people tell me that it wasn't my fault; that it was just my natural instincts.

"I will _never_ let you be in pain," Jake said through his gritted teeth.

I gave him a small smile. He misinterpreted. Of course, I wasn't concentrating that hard on my memory with the baby on my mind, but I still thought he would have gotten the message.

"No," I said gently, finding my voice again, "I'm not worried about the pain. I can deal with that. It's just that…I don't want _this_" – I pointed to my stomach – "to feel the way I do. If it's just going to be the same as my -"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he cut through me. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it; that's the way you were supposed to be born. And Bella's still al -" he broke off in mid-sentence, trying to find another word than "alive". "She's still here. No harm done."

"Not unless you count dying as no harm," I muttered.

"She was going to turn, anyways," he told me, "And I'm glad that she had you before she turned."

I sighed. There's no point arguing with him, he'll find an excuse for every wrong thing that I did.

"But still," I said, "If I die, I don't want them to feel this guilt."

Jacob looked as though I slapped him in the face.

"Don't ever say that," he said quietly, but it was full of anger and sadness, "No matter what happens next, you are _not_ going to die."

"Jacob, we don't know_ anything_," I reminded him, "For all we know, I could d -"

"No!" he practically shouted. "No matter what happens; no matter what happens to me or anybody else, I will make sure that you _will _survive."

"But, Jake -" was as far as I got before he interrupted me again.

"No," he said as he turned on the car, "We're going back to Carlisle to get some real answers."

"Jake, I'm not sure that's a good idea," I said.

"Why not?" he asked as he pulled out of the clearing, "He's the only one who can explain this."

"Well, first off, I'm not sure that he _can_ explain this," I said, "And secondly…"

I touched his cheek again, this time showing him my dad's reaction when he found out, or rather what I heard.

"Oh," was all he said when I was finished. "Well…I'm gonna have to face him someday, I might as well face him now."

"No," I said, "let me talk to him first. Maybe I'll be able to calm him down. I mean, after all, this is my fa -"

"Don't you dare say it's your fault," he said over me. "This is my fault as much as it is yours. More, even, now that I think about it."

"Jake, I was the one who wanted to do it," I reminded him, "I persuade you to, even. There's no way that even you could take the blame for that."

"Oh yes, you're despicable for seducing your boyfriend," he said sarcastically, "You know that pretty much over half of the population did it when they were our age?'

I looked at him skeptically.

"Well, your physical age and my real age," he corrected himself. "But that's not my point. _I _was the one who gave in. _I_ got you pregnant. Stop blaming yourself."

"Jake -" I said angrily but he interrupted _again_. I was starting to get a little pissed at him for doing it constantly.

"Hold up, we're here," he said as we turned onto the turnoff. At this point, I let the argument fade away from my mind and concentrated about how I'm perfectly fine and how devastated I would be if anything would happen to Jacob. Hopefully, he would hear that warning.

As we got closer, we saw both of my parents standing outside, waiting to greet us. My dad had every expression from worried to furious spread across his face. Everything but any happy or good emotions. My mom was standing next to him, holding onto him. I could tell that she was furious, too, but I knew that she would hold my dad back and wouldn't let him attack Jake or attack him herself.

Jacob took a deep breath while my dad snarled. My mom tightened her grip around him. We pulled up to the house farther away than we normally did. I got out of the car first because I knew that my dad wouldn't dare hurt me and secondly, because Jacob was glued to his seat.

Once he got out of the car a few moments later, my dad took a few steps closer to him. My mom adjusted herself to match his stance, clinging onto him tighter.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt him. Not today," he added at the end. My mom let go of him, unwillingly, with the worried look still stuck on her face that told her she wasn't convinced. My dad turned to Jacob, my Jacob, the only one that I love and will always love. My dad glanced at me when I thought this and I put on a pleading face, but he turned directly back to Jacob.

"Let me tell you something first," he hissed at Jake. "The only reason I'm not going to kill you right now is because it will hurt her. But I swear, if you ever do anything that reckless again, I'll attack with no regrets."

"How was it so stupid?" he asked, his voice rising with every word. "Yeah, I regret doing it, I'll give you that, but how was it stupid? You knew that we would do it at some point."

"That's not why I think it was stupid, mongrel!" my dad snapped back. My mom went over to him and put her hand on his arm, holding him back as he tried to make his way to Jake. My dad ignored her and went on, "It was stupid because you decided that you would do it based on trial and error! You should have come to us first! You should have made sure it was safe before you even laid a paw on her! But you didn't! You decided to give into your craving and nor worry about the consequences!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Jake shouted back. "I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubt in my head!"

"Jake," I whispered as I grabbed his arm. He didn't shake me off, but he didn't back off either.

"What do you mean you had no idea that this would happen?" my dad yelled, "You of all people should have thought about this happening!"

Jake was shaking like crazy now. My dad ran over, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me over to him and my mom.

Jake looked like he was abou to kill him. He opened his mouth to say something when my dad replied to his unspoken comment.

"You already did," he said.

Just then, Carlisle and Jasper walked out of the front door and I immediately felt relieved, the thing is, I don't know if it was just me or if Jasper was causing it. I hoped that it was Jasper. I wanted this fight to be over.

"Jasper, cut it out," my dad said, his voice filled with annoyance and anger even though it sounded calm.

"If I let you continue, it'll end with one of you killing the other," Jasper replied.

"I think I have enough self control to keep that from happening," he snapped, "but I don't know about the dog." He glared at Jake when he said this.

"Enough, Edward," Carlisle stepped in. "This isn't helping."

My dad was still glaring at Jacob but didn't say anything else.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen?" I asked, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"I don't know yet," he replied honestly. Both Jacob and my dad looked annoyed. "We'll have to do some more tests if you don't mind."

"That's fine," I muttered.

My mom started walking back into the house, dragging my dad along with her, who was still glaring at Jake until he was out of sight. I let out deep breath, relieved.

"We can to the tests now, if that's alright," Carlisle told me, "The sooner we do them, the sooner we now what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, sure, now's fine," I said.

He and Jasper went inside the house to get prepared for the tests. I started to follow in after them but stopped when I noticed that Jake hadn't moved an inch.

"Jake, aren't you coming?" I asked, confused.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he replied with a shaky voice.

"He's not going to yell anymore," I said, not very sure of it, though. "He's just as curious to see what's going to happen as you are."

"I know, but," he said as he bit his lip, trying to think of what to say next. "It's just that if I'm around, he'd be too busy glaring at me instead of helping you. I know you don't want us to fight, but I don't think that it's avoidable right now. And I don't' want to make you worry."

I paused on the steps, trying to think of some excuse for him to stay.

"I'll…just…deal with it," was the best I could come up with, "I just want you to be here with me."

He smiled at those words.

"Don't worry," he said as he covered the space between us in a few steps, "I'll come over first thing tomorrow morning, but right now, I think you should be with your family."

"You are my family," I said angrily, "If they don't like it, they can just -"

"Nessie, you're strong," he told me, "You can wait a few hours. And, besides, you'll be with Bella and everyone that cares about you while I'll be stuck at home."

"Which is why you should stay," I pestered him.

He chuckled.

"Stop worrying about me," he said, "You just worry about what happens next after the "reckless thing" I just did."

I glared at him and started to protest when he kissed my forehead and ran off to his car. I was still half glaring at him when he drove down the road.

I was getting sick of him saying that he regretted that night. _I_ loved it. It was the best night of my life no matter what the consequences are.

I heard me dad softly growl from inside the house and turned to go inside. My mom was on the couch with my dad, rubbing his arm, trying to get him calm. I was glad that she is; she's the only one who could calm him in a situation like this. Sure enough, he was staring at her, memorized, stroking her hair away from her face. I always loved hearing their story. To know someone loved you that much that they would do anything for you, well, who wouldn't want that? I know that Jake would do anything for me too, but he was never put to the test like they were, except for the encounter with the Voultri, but he would have protected us, imprint or not. I always imagined what it would be like if we were put to the test. Most of it was just cheesy stuff like the prince battles the dragon and saves the princess; where in ever story had a happy ending.

Now we were put to the test, but I have a feeling that this is going to be a different kind of ending.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. And just a head's up, i'm probably going to be changing the title here in a few weeks cause right now, i really don't like it. So, if you haven't and you like the story, you probably want to add it your favorites or find some way to find it. Thank you to all who have reviewed and to all of you who haven't, please do. I like hearing what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"These tests are going to take a while to figure out," Carlisle told me as he cleaned up, "so we won't have any answers until then."

"What can we expect?" my mom asked, concerned.

"At this point, anything," he answered then turned to me, "which is why you have to be very careful until we know what we're dealing with."

"Sure, no problem," I answered automatically, but then thought about it for a minute. "Wait, what do you mean by 'careful'?"

"I mean, don't hide anything from us," he said, "Also, be careful with your diet. If you feel any stomach pains or anything after you ate, tell me immediately."

I slightly nodded.

"She has some cramps right now," my dad told Carlisle, "They're increasing every couple of hours."

I looked at him, confused. _I_ didn't even know that.

"But they're practically painless," I defended myself. "I didn't think that they would be vital since everyone gets -"

"Nessie, _everything_ is vital right now," Carlisle said. "Even if it is just cramps."

"But _everyone _gets cramps, even if they're not pregnant," I said, not giving up.

"You're not like everyone else," my dad said. "We don't know what the cramps could mean."

I back down, angry at defeat.

"Carlisle, can't we just -" my dad started.

"No, Edward, I'm not going to try that," Carlisle answered before he could even finish. "It's too risky. We don't know what will happen."

"It wasn't too risky when Bella was pregnant," my dad snarled back.

"Because Nessie is only half-vampire and half-human. This one is human, vampire, and werewolf. I don't know how the genes will respond if we try. They could already all ready be connected to Nessie's and if that's true, then if we try to get it out, we may end up killing them both. But I'm not sure of it. Right now, everything's unpredictable."

"So…there's a chance that the baby may never be born?" I asked slowly, bracing myself for the answer.

"Possibly, we won't find out until I figure out these tests, but the chances of that happening are most likely to be very slim," Carlisle explained.

_People thought the odds of me existing was small and yet, here I am_, I though in my head.

My dad shifted his weight, irritated and uncomfortable.

"Well, do the best you can, Carlisle," my mom encouraged him. "You don't have to rush this."

"Don't worry," Carlisle said, "I won't miss anything."

He got up and walked out of the room to leave us to talk.

"And remember, Nessie," he said as he was leaving, "Tell us everything."

And then he was gone and left us in silence.

My dad paced the room, absorbed in his thoughts. My mom was sitting on the over-sized bed, watching me dad with a worry look on her face. And me, sitting by my mom, bracing myself for his anger to come out.

He sighed and dropped his hands from his face. He turned to face me with a face not of anger, but of concern.

"I'm not going to yell at you," he said in a calm voice that surprised me. "Not you. _You_ didn't give in. Although, I am irritated that you wanted to."

I stared at him, gaping. I couldn't believe it. He was blaming all this on _Jacob_. Anger was building up quickly in my veins when my dad spoke again.

"Well, of course, I'm going to blamed him," he said, anger raising in him too, "_He's_ the one who caused all -"

"No!" I said, amazed that he's being this irrational, "_He's _the one who didn't want to! _He_ wanted to protect me! Don't you see? _I_ was the one who wanted this! Me! Not him!"

"Enough!" me mom came between us. "Like it or not, she _is_ pregnant. Nothing you say or how loud you say it is going to change that."

None of us spoke. My dad never took his eyes off of me, though. But he soon realized that she was right and dropped his gaze.

My mom let out an unnecessary sigh. "So, now that that's dealt with, can we just forget about it for 5 minutes and -"

She was cut off be a car engine approaching the house quickly. The engine was smooth, unlike all the rusty, old cars in Forks. This was an expensive car; a Cullen car.

"Alice," we all said at the same time.

"Esme called her ten minutes ago," my dad explained, "She didn't tell her that Nessie's pregnant, but she knows that something happened to her."

We heard the car come to a screeching stop and the slamming of two car doors.

"C'mon, let's go see if we can calm her down enough to explain," my mom said.

She went over to my dad and took his hand. He looked at her with gentle eyes and they both took off out of the room.

I stayed. I wanted to be alone for a change. Usually I love Alice's company, but now, I just can't face her. It's bad enough that I have to endure my parents, Carlisle, and everyone else who's appalled and ashamed of what I did, but now Alice. I just wanted _one_ person who understands; who will treat me like this never happened and not look at me with pity or anger.

The front door opened and Alice's tyrant began.

"What happened? Where is she? For God's sake, don't just stand there like idiots and tell me!" she shouted.

I leaned against the wall and kneeled down. I listened to the rest of the conversation; my mom, trying to explain; my dad, cutting her off and out-right saying it; Alice's dead-silent pause, taking it in; and Jasper, asking about the details to my dad.

At this point, I was almost hyperventilating. I couldn't take it anymore, but I couldn't find the strength to get up, so I stayed there on the floor.

"No, Alice," I heard my dad say from a distance, "she wants to be alone right now."

"Edward, I need to see how she's doing," Alice said. "I was scared to death for her, you have to -"

"I know and I understand," my dad interrupted her, "but I don't think that you going up there will help her. Just let her be alone for a little while and then you can see her."

I heard Alice protest, but gave up in the end.

_Thank you_, I thought, but I have no idea if he got it or not because he made no reply. Maybe he's still mad at me and ignoring me now. But I soon let the idea fade from my thoughts. After all, he gave me this time to think about what's going to happen, not him. So that's what I did. I sat there, on the floor, thinking about the baby, about Jacob, about me.

I sat there for over an hour thinking about everything that was connected to the baby. I was bracing myself for the tears I expected would come, but they never came.

When I thought about everything that I could have thought about, I heard footsteps coming to the door. Not as light as my mom's or Alice's, but not as heavy as Emmett's or Jasper's. My dad.

He knocked but when I didn't answer, he opened the door and came in.

I looked up at him, expecting his expression to be angry, but, to my astonishment, it was pity, which I didn't want, but, from him, it was better than being angry. I looked away from him quickly before he could see my pain.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, but again, when I didn't answer, he sat down anyways. I didn't look at him, not because I was mad at him, but I knew if I talked or looked at him, my tears would finally come.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about getting angry earlier. I was out of control and I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as my battle with the tears ended when one trailed down my cheek. Soon, that one tear was joined by hundreds of others.

My dad put his arm around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Don't cry, Nessie," he told me, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry," I said between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Daddy, for everything. I – I didn't mean for this to happen. I – I -"

"Shhh," he said. "I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll see."

"P-Promise?" I asked, my blubbering finally subsiding. I knew it was selfish of me to ask him for that, but right now, I had to have _something _to believe in.

"Promise," he said without hesitation.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry that I took so long to get this out, I had finals to worry about. Hopefully you guys like it enough to review. Thanks to all that have, but for those of you who haven't, please just click the button and type anything. Whatever first pops into your head is fine with me. I just want to know what you think of the story. Anyways, like I've always said before, i'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but no promises. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nessie, c'mon, wake up," I heard a distant voice say. It was soon followed by someone shaking my arm slightly.

I groaned. I needed this sleep. I craved for it. I wasn't about to let someone interrupt me in my period of unconsciousness.

"Nessie, sweetie, you need to wake up. Carlisle found something," I heard my mom's voice say.

That woke me up. I sat up and lifted the unnecessary covers off of me. Two things happened before I could get up. My mom gasped and my dad came running into the room with Carlisle right behind him, both with wide-eyes. Before I could figure out what's going on, my eyes caught something. I looked down at my stomach, where, just hours ago, there was a flat, smooth surface. Now, it was about the size of a cantaloupe.

I gasped automatically like my mom.

Carlisle was by my side before I could react any further. He gently pushed me back, so that I would be lying down again. He took out his stethoscope and started doing his usual measurements. All this time, I was having hysterias. My mom took my hand and tried to sooth me.

"Nessie, it's alright," she said, "Just stay calm. We'll figure this out. Just calm down."

Her voice did actually help me calm down. But I kept getting this picture in my head where my belly kept growing bigger and bigger until it could no longer stand it.

"No, honey, we won't let it get that far," my mom said.

I forgot that I was letting her in my mind. I quickly though of something else so she wouldn't worry anymore.

"Carlisle, how did this happen?" my dad asked in a flat voice. He was trying to stay calm and not get angry for my sake. Apparently, it took all his strength.

"It's the werewolf gene reacting with the vampire gene," Carlisle replied while continuing with his measurements. "I expected it to grow at a faster rate compared to a normal pregnancy, even compared to Bella's, but I did not think it would grow this big given the time span."

"What do you mean by "reacting"?" my mom asked, not letting go of my hand.

"Usually, when a werewolf goes through their first transformation, it's because a vampire is in the area. You helped us figure that out," he said, pointing out my mom. "They experience sudden growth spurts. And with both the genes infused, the growing rate is off the charts."

"So, you mean, the baby's changing inside me?" I asked, shocked and scared at the same time.

Carlisle managed to let a chuckle out in tense situation.

"That's what babies tend to do, Nessie," he answered as he finished up his measurements.

I glowered at him. This was not the time to be laughing at me.

"Sorry," he apologized as he caught on. "Nessie, I'm going to have to take an ultrasound. I need to know what the baby looks like."

"Yeah, okay," I said as I got up. The weight of my stomach took me by surprise. I faltered as I took my first few steps.

"I got it, I got it," I said as six hands leaned out to help me.

I waddled all the way to Carlisle's room, getting the hang of it about half way there. Carlisle opened the door and helped me get onto the table in the center of the room. Carlisle didn't have any homey decorations in his room; it was practically another doctor's office than a room.

He prepared for the ultrasound, rubbing a thick glob of who-knows-what onto my stomach. He then began searching for the baby. The monitor was facing in his direction, so nobody but he could see it, though my dad could still see it through Carlisle's mind.

About thirty seconds after Carlisle started, his facial expression became more confused and he began add more force when searching.

"You must have missed it," my dad said, his face also perplexed.

"That's what I thought too, but this is where the fetus is supposed to be," Carlisle said, explaining the confused expressions to me and my mom.

"What?" I started. "The – the baby just…."

I couldn't think of the right word for it. I wanted to say "disappeared" but I knew better than to say a baby can just disappear. But if it's not there, then where is it?

"Carlisle," my mom said in a worried voice. "What's happening?"

He didn't answer straight away. That only got me to worry more. Carlisle knew everything about medicine. He being stumped isn't that comforting.

"Wait!" my dad shouted. He walked over to the monitor and said, "Go back just a few inches."

Carlisle moved the probe like he was told and both of them studied the display closely, leaving me and my mom on the edge of our seats.

"There," my dad pointed at the hidden monitor. "Right in the upper left corner. It looks suspicious."

Carlisle moved the probe just slightly more to the left. He studied the frame for a fraction of a second before saying in a hushed voice, "I don't believe it."

That put me over the edge.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" I said angrily as I shifted my weight unknowingly.

"No!" Carlisle and my dad said in union.

"Nessie, don't move," Carlisle said as he frantically tried to find the exact spot that he was in.

"Sorry," I said a little harshly, "but could you just please tell me _something_?"

"Yes, but stay still," he ordered.

I stayed quiet and still until he found the spot but then demanded that he tells me what the hell's going on.

Carlisle moved the monitor so that I could finally see why they were freaking out. "You see this curved line on the top?" he asked as he traced a faint line on the screen.

I nodded, still not getting the big situation.

"I believe that may be the head of the fetus," he said in a gentle voice.

For some strange reason, I started laughing. I knew that he was being serious, that he wouldn't say that unless it was true, but I couldn't make myself believe that the only part of my baby that shows up is a fraction of the head.

"No….no, that can't be it," I said, beginning to take this seriously. "Cause if that's the head, then where's the…"

My sentence faded from my mind. Something on the monitor caught my eye. The curved line became more defined and….it was… growing.

"Oh…my…God…" was all I said to get everyone in the room to turn their heads from me to the monitor.

The line was now an oval, and it was still growing. You could see the head and neck clearly now, as if they'd been there the entire time.

The body was now coming into shape. The back was curved into a beetle position and the arms were tucked inside it.

"C-Carlisle," I whispered when the body was completely together. I looked down at my stomach, not feeling any difference, but clearly the monitor showed me otherwise.

"I know, Nessie," he said as he started to put away his equipment.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" my dad asked, but, a mere second later, added, "Are you sure?"

"It's the only explanation," Carlisle answered him. His tone was bewildered and unsure, making me more uneasy.

"Carlisle, how did it do that?" my mom asked, the only one besides me who needs an explanation.

Carlisle looked up and met me in the eye.

"From what I saw, the fetus has the ability to shield itself from becoming visible. The trigger could be the emotional state of the baby or the amount of nutrients it receives. If Edward can't hear what it's thinking in a couple of days or hours like he could with you, then that proves it can avoid being discovered by any mental power that a vampire may posses. It also might be immune to any physical abilities, too, but I'm not positive yet."

I was speechless. He's saying my baby…can become invisible? This was too much. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure this out.

"So…my baby…is…" I started, but couldn't finish. In my mind, I got it. My baby can become invisible, strange as it may sound, but I finally believed it. I just couldn't say it.

"Nessie, your baby can hide," he told me, straight forward.

"Hide?" I asked, confused by what he said again. "Hide from what?"

This time, it was my dad who answered.

"The Voultri."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Sorry it took me this long to update. I got caught up in some others things that basically consumed all my time. But please review. I still want to know what you think and I'm debating whether or not i should continue the story. So if you really want to know what happens next, review. But I hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you guys were confused by the last chapter but i tried to explain everything in this chapter. If you're still confused, leave a comment and why you were confused. I'll try and get you caught up in the next one! On with chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

"The Volturi?" I asked confounded. "But why would they come after us? After what happened last time, they should know that it isn't an immortal child."

"Yes, Nessie, they know that the baby is mortal," Carlisle said, "But think about what stopped them from attacking before?"

The second after he said this, I remembered Nahuel.

"I'm not alone," I said under my breath as I realized the problem. I looked up at Carlisle's composed face and then down at my baby, who has a rare genetic code that no one else has. "And this one's unique."

Everyone went silent, either trying to figure out escape or still taking it in. I kept thinking about the last incident with the Volturi. Anger was building up inside me like fire. I hated them for doing this to us again. They had no right to come last time, and this time's no different. They just want to establish their power over us by taking us down; trying to declare that not even the Cullens can get away with breaking the rules. They want to eliminate anything different or unexplainable that threatened their rule, no matter if they were wrong or not.

I knew my dad heard everything, but he didn't contradict any of it.

"But what if there _is_ someone else who's like this one?" I asked, blurting it out as it came into my mind. "Then we can avoid it like last time and…and…"

That's when the ideas stopped coming. I couldn't think when I have this much pressure and anger inside me.

"Nessie, I know this is hard to apprehend, but there is _no one_ in existence that is like your baby," Carlisle said sympathetic.

"You don't know that!" I said bitterly while violently shaking my head from side to side. "I mean, we could search like last time. There _has_ to be something on -"

"Nessie, there is _nothing_," my dad said softly, yet a little harsh. He came over to me and placed his hands on my arms. I didn't realize until just now that I had been shaking. "And there's more."

My heart stopped. The only news that would be worse than this is that the Volturi are coming…now.

Again, my dad didn't deny it.

"How long?" my mom asked faintly. She caught on as quickly as I did. And she was just as worried and frightened as I was.

"About a week," my dad said but didn't look her in the eyes. I think it was too hard for him. The last time they came, it almost destroyed everything he held precious. I don't think he could handle going through that again. He looked up at me, suddenly, with disconsolate eyes, but quickly turned away again.

"We didn't want you to worry more," he started explaining to both me and my mom. "Alice saw them coming a couple days ago, before we realized…what had happened. We were trying to come up with a solid plan, but every idea we had, Alice saw the Volturi dominating over us, rejoicing in their victory. But then, we learned about the abilities the baby possesses."

I took in his words as I remember what Carlisle said early. _Nessie, your baby can hide_.

"You want me to give up my baby," I said softly, hoping I had it wrong; that they had a completely different alternative that involved keeping my own flesh and blood while still protecting everyone else.

Both Carlisle and my dad stayed silent. Their beautiful faces were stricken with calamity and sorrow. Their eyes that bore into mine were soft and understanding. I let out a small sob as they told me my answer.

"Edward," I heard a soft murmur from beside me. My mom stood the bed, looking horror-struck. She was, after all, the only one besides me who has a child. She's the only one that can understand the pain that they are asking me to do. "There has to be another way."

"I wish there was," he answered despondently, "But we speculated every other possible alternative. This is the safest way."

"How?" I said as I broke down. "How is this safe? Are the Volturi going to suddenly stop in their tracks when I give them up?"

I knew I shouldn't have lashed out on them; they were just trying to keep me and everyone else safe. But I had to let my anger out; it was too much to keep inside. I thought about how sorry I was inside my head (though not changing my mood on the outside), hoping I can at least get my dad to understand that I didn't mean it.

"I do," my dad said forgivingly. "But no, they won't stop."

"What do we have to do?" my mom asked unwillingly, but she finally understood that this was the only thing we could do to have a chance at survival. I was just the only one who didn't get it.

"Hope that the baby develops enough to breathe outside the womb before they come," Carlisle answered her gently. One good thing about Carlisle is that he never tells you the 'or else'. "Then, we get the baby as far away as possible without leaving a trace behind for them to follow."

"But you said she – him – whatever it is -" I tried to talk but got mixed up on the sex of the baby, "- _you_ said that it wouldn't be detected by powers."

"_It_ won't, but we still can," Carlisle pointed out. "We have to be careful on covering our traces. This includes when the Volturi are here. Aro is not joining the group, which means we are safe with our thoughts, but we can't give Demetrius and Felix the impression that something out of the ordinary."

"Demetrius?" I said, my stomach dropping. They expect me to let my child go after they told me that the most powerful tracker in existence is coming here? Even if my baby can become invisible to all the senses, I don't want to take the chance of the possibility that, somehow, since Demetrius' tracking ability are far greater than any other vampire, he can get their scent and hunt down the "threat to existence".

"No, we won't let that happen," my dad comforted me, though he said it in a fierce voice. "Even if he can pick up their scent, I promise I _will_ make sure that he doesn't get the chance to start hunting."

I felt more confident about the plan since he promised this. I trusted my parents more than anyone else. I know they would do whatever it takes to make everything safe again.

"But Nessie," Carlisle chimed in, "you do realize that, once we go through with this, you won't ever be able to see your baby again?"

When he said it like that, all my confidence shattered. This isn't fair. A mother shouldn't have to make this choice. I finally felt equal to all the parents who had to give up their child; I understood the difficultly that they choose. But _never_ seeing my own child? I haven't even got to lay my eyes on her in the first place. I wanted to know if they'll have Jacob's dark, thick hair or my own golden bronze. Whether they would take more after my side or his. I hoped that they looked more like Jake. I could imagine a little tan, dark hair child running around the house. I could see myself chasing her, laughing when I caught her. Then Jake would come in, hoisting her on his shoulder. You know, a happily ever after.

But the only way this would end so my child could have an after is if I give her up.

"I – I understand," I said, my voice cracking as I forced the words out, "I'll go t-through with it."


End file.
